


Ain't no sunshine

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Remus, Bakery AU, Bisexual James, M/M, Toddler Harry, ace sirius, aro sirius, baker Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new baker at the Stag and Doe bakery. James had not expected to fall this bad for the new baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no sunshine

_Hi! Just to remind you the new baker is coming in today._

James rolled his eyes at the text-torn between fondness and exasperation. Of course he knew the new baker would come: it was _his bakery_ for God’s sake. Well half of it was his. Him and Lily had bought the place after they got out of school. They were in love and hopeful and thought they would be together their whole life. That didn’t happen. They broke up after three years (one whole year spent in therapy trying to save their couple but it was useless in the end). He was at least grateful they did not get married: that would have cost hell more.

For all he tried, James could not bring himself to regret this relationship. How could he? He now had a wonderful seven year old son, a solid and responsible associate for the shop and a wonderful friend (Lily). Of course, he had not been easy at first, too many hard feelings and frustration but they had still managed to run everything as well as they could. And now, years later, the bakery was flourishing and quite famous in the surroundings. That was why they needed a new baker. Sirius, for all he invested himself in there, was not enough.

Finally arriving in front of the door, James tucked his phone into his pocket and got inside to be instantly warmed up with the sweet aroma that he absolutely loved and that seemed to always be present in the shop. They were already opened for the day, with Dorcas at the counter and Sirius at the back. They smiled when James waved a quick hello to them and he moved to the back to greet Sirius. Except Sirius was not alone. Sirius was showing the man the way their oven worked and was discussing the different types of yeast they used. The man had his back to James and so could not see him. The grey-eye man smiled widely when he noticed James and beckoned him closer for a quick kiss.

“Hi love. This is Remus Lupin. Our new baker.”

The man-Remus-extended his hand and smiled, revealing an adorable overbite. The man himself was in fact very cute with his huge jumper and mop of tawny curls on his head.

“James Potter,” he said taking the hand offered. He caught Sirius’ smirk when he realised James held a bit longer than strictly necessary.

“I look forward to working with you,” Remus said in a smooth voice that made James’ face heat up.

“Same can be said for me. Okay so I’ll go help Dorcas at the front. Sirius here will show you the basics and all.”

James made to almost run away before he started blurting stupids things to Remus. Except Remus was pulling his jumper over his head and a white t-shirt raised to show a protruding hipbone  with a moon tattoo over it. James was sure his mouth could not get any drier until he looked up and realised the baker’s entire left arm was covered with colourful tattoos of flowers. It was not he heard Sirius’ cough that he noticed the tawny haired man’s blush and his best friend’s smirk.

***  
It was almost the end of the day and time for closing. Remus found he greatly enjoyed working at the _Stag and Doe Bakery._ Sirius was fun to be around and immediately took up to himself to make Remus comfortable, Dorcas had a wicked sense of humour and James was well… Well he was gorgeous and apparently seemed to be in a relationship with Sirius. He had thought James might be checking him out at several points of the day or even flirted with him, but that seemed completely out of place with his boyfriend just here.

Him and Sirius were cleaning up everything in the back while James and Dorcas were serving the last customers before closing up.

“So you and James have been together for a long time now?” Remus asked him as casually as he could while washing a rolling pin.

Sirius stilled and blinked several times before letting out a bark of laugh and throwing his head back.

“No! I mean don’t get me wrong I absolutely love James but I’m aro and ace as fuck. So the only loves of my life would be James, Harry and my bike. Oh erm, Harry is James’ son and my godson,” he added when Remus looked a bit confused.

He did not get to say much after that since James joined them at the back and helped him to dry the dishes. He wanted to think James was standing a bit too close to him than necessary but he had read those things wrong way too often in the past to be sure.

“Dorcas is already gone. They were here early today.”

Sirius huffed. “ Well I came early as well. I don’t see you letting me go early.”

“That’s because you’re a lazy mutt.”

Sirius rolled his eyes but had a smile on his lips as he charged at James to tackle him.

They were finished with everything and closed the bakery half an hour later. Sirius gave James a kiss and turned towards Remus, who extended his hand. The raven haired man chuckled and pulled him for a big and kiss and mounted his impressive bike away. Being alone with James made him a bit nervous. He was a bit afraid to get ahead of himself or say something stupid in front of the gorgeous man.

“Well then…goodbye. erm I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Just as he was about to go, James pulled him for a kiss close to his mouth and the dark haired man definitely lingered.

Over the next weeks, Remus was well acquainted with the customers and the apparatus in the kitchen. He had met Lily and Harry. The toddler had taken an immediately liking to him, naming him Moony upon seeing his moon tattoo. The fact that he smuggled chocolate to him all the time also helped in being Harry’s favourite. The tawny haired man was also much more bold in flirting with James. But even then, nothing much happened.

The three men had grown pretty close over the time they spent together. It was a Friday evening, Remus and James were doing the dishes while Sirius was busy cleaning the counters.

“Okay I’m finally done. I want to go out tonight! And you, my men, are coming with me!” He announced, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

“Oh I don’t know Padfoot…I-”

“Oh please Jamie. Harry is with Lily and Marls, we aren’t in tomorrow morning. Please. Puhleeeeeeeaaaase!” Sirius whined making Remus chuckle. “Moons you’ll come you at least?”

“Yes Padfoot I’ll come. James?” He asked, looking at him straight in the eyes almost defiantly.

“Fine yes.”

***  
The next morning Remus woke in an unknown environment. He blinked, trying to recall what happened until he noticed that mop of messy dark hair he would recognise almost anywhere. He had fun last night. He remembered that at least. He had drink. A lot. And danced with James. Raising the blanket, he saw his pants were still on and was grateful that they didn’t do anything last night. He wanted to remember of anything happened.

James started stirring just then, grinning goofily at him.

“Well hello Moons.”

“Hi.”

They continued looking at each other until the other man realised that they were both shirtless and seemed mesmerized by Remus’ tattoos. He raised his hand as though to touch them but stopped midway. Biting his bottom lip, he looked up at the baker through his lashes. “Can I please?”

Remus only nodded, not trusting his tongue at this moment. James looked absolutely gorgeous like that. His hazel eyes seemed clearer without his thick glasses and Remus wanted nothing more than to bite his bottom lip himself. He felt a hand tracing the flowers, moving down until it reached the moon tattoo in his hip.

“Okay breakfast now,” James exclaimed and raised from the bed and grabbed a shirt. Feeling a bit disappointed, Remus raised and went to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, James was making pancakes and set some nutella and jam on the table. The two men were eating in relative silence until Remus decided that he wanted to make James eat. Putting a ton of nutella on his crepe, he rolled it and made for James’ mouth.

“Open up for the train.”

The shorter man only raised an eyebrow but complied. They went on like that until the last bite when Remus swiped his hand full of chocolate spread onto James’ face. He yelped and made to do the same to Remus who was already running.

They were both laughing, their stomach hurting from it. It felt good to act childish. Remus was conveniently cornered in the kitchen with James walking to him like a predator. He even had a predatory smile on him.

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” Remus said not sounding apologetic at all.

James was very close to him now. So close that he just had to tilt his face for them to kiss. He placed a hand on the taller man’s hip, moving even closer.

“James…”

Suddenly feeling bold, Remus brought his head forward to lick a bit of chocolate from the other man’s cheek. James gasped audibly. He pulled to look at him.

“I really want to kiss you James.”

Bringing their face even closer and bumping their noses, he whispered: “like you have to ask.”

And then their lips met. It was sweet. Literally. Both of them moaning a bit when their tongues first met.

Pressing their foreheads together, amber eyes met hazel ones. “You’ve got some chocolate here,” Remus teased.

James simply rolled his eyes and bumped their noses and kissed him again for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr at remusmoonyblack-lupin


End file.
